


自问自答

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 球场上和日常里不一样的双魔王。时间上是澳大利亚战之后，接Illumination的情节，新立海烈传的伏笔。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi&Fuji Shuusuke
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 2





	自问自答

“要死了……”仁王雅治不管不顾往地上一瘫，双目无神地望着头顶的蓝天，甚至不想去管澳洲夏季的太阳热辣辣晒在他身上，“不二周助你的打击报复是真狠……”

站在他后场的真田弦一郎垂下球拍，狠狠抹了一把脸上的汗水，显然这一局比赛对他来说也并不轻松。

而在他们对面，幸村正略显不满地转头，对和他并肩守在中场的不二说：“最后几个回球的质量很一般，这可不像你，不二。”

“抱歉，幸村。”不二抬起他的球拍，左手的手指略显神经质地来回轻拨着网线。

“你们立海的选手好像都对双打的随机组合能力要求不低，”他突然说，“除了真田之外有其他人和你搭配过吗？”

幸村看着他的小动作微微皱眉。

“你被YIPS影响了。”虽然是个疑问句，语气却十分肯定。

“有吗？”不二不置可否。

“没有。”幸村回答，“但并不是由于这个原因。如你所见，我没出全力的时候他们都能一定程度抵御这一招。”他指了指真田和仁王，“反倒是你……精神力虽然不弱，但是完全外放用来收集信息的话，因为感知更敏锐，抵抗力反而比一般人更低，你有考虑过这一点吗？”

“到目前为止还没有遇到过这种情况。”不二唇角一弯，“毕竟我没有机会正式和你对战过……我开始佩服真田了，能和你坚持一场双打确实需要过人的心理素质。”

“不要给自己找借口，”王者立海的队长毫不留情地打破他带开话题的意图，“他强和你弱之间没有任何逻辑关系。”

“哦？”不二低笑一声，“那莫非幸村教练打算突击指导一下我？”

“到对面去吧。”幸村转身朝后场走去，“趁还为时未晚。”

“到底为什么会变成这样的……”丸井文太喃喃地说。

真田和仁王退下场来，面对着幸村不二直接闭眼，上来就发动了心之瞳——切原在旁边不情不愿地哼了一声。立海诸正选都对这招记忆犹新，虽然他们时不时会被五感尽失的感觉锤炼一番，但正统的拆招都是靠自我控制和调节去抵御这种状态，毕竟在失去一种甚至更多感觉的情况下还能正常回球并不是谁都能做到——不如说他们至今也就见过不二一个。

自主封印了视觉的不二一开始还能有模有样正常跑动和回击，然而很快，他的动作开始变得迟疑，下意识的转头动作也变得频繁——幸村开始有意识地向他的周围收拢球的落点，然而从他身侧擦过的漏球还是越来越多。

耳边的声音几乎没有了……触觉也开始流失。握拍的手感变得奇怪，甚至连跑动时脚落地的定位都难以把握，他可以想象自己的步法一定变得十分难看。

虽然一开始就做好了准备，几乎完全没有抵抗……可当引以为傲的感知能力被一项项夺走，恐惧的侵蚀速度来得比想象中还快。

为时未晚……吗？

场边一直拿着本子写写画画的柳莲二这时抬起头，不赞同地喊了幸村一声。

幸村恍若未闻，接着开了下一个球。

不二凭着直觉踉跄地朝他认定的方向扑去，却一下自己绊住了自己的脚，直直跌倒在地。

几声倒抽冷气从观战的人群中传出——丧失触觉的人摔倒时不会意识到要护住要害，如果受伤，只会比平时更重。他们都经历过这个，但不知为什么，没人乐意去想象、或者见证那个云淡风轻的天才如此狼狈的样子，就连切原都撇过了头。

“精市！”柳又叫了一声，表情是难得一见的明显不满，“适可而止，现在的情形不合适，万一不二受了伤，对于中学组战力的影响——”

“不要这么短视，莲二，”幸村的眼神冷静锐利得像刀锋，那是他们都熟悉的、立于顶点的神之子的眼睛，“如果现在停下来，对他对我都是前功尽弃。”

他紧抿着唇，直接把场边的球筐提到身旁，对着翻了个身仰倒在对面场地一动不动的室友，抛球，狠狠击出——

……这是我能为你做的不多的事情了。

黄色的球路接连带着尖啸划破空气，每一道都几乎挨着不二的身体重重打在地上。

“站起来！”他咬着牙低吼，“你明明已经选择了！不二周助，站起来，告诉我你的答案！”

……我的答案。

越前是怎么打破YIPS的……？

幸村自己又是怎么挣脱的……？

那些都不重要吧。

**我的选择……我的方式，从那个时候开始就已经决定了啊。**

多像啊，这样的姿势，这样的经历……虽然现在的我看不到天空……

但重要的东西只用眼睛是看不见的……

光注视外面是找不到的啊。

不二的手一动，用一种奇怪的角度抓住了跌倒时滑开的球拍。

他突如其来地坐起身，大睁着眼，空洞的蓝眼睛里倒映出正正朝着他的脸飞来的球。

场边爆发出几声惊呼，幸村瞳孔一缩，柳一把抢过真田手里的球拍。

千钧一发之际不二一偏头，网球顺着他颊侧扬起的发丝擦了过去，砰地一声砸中身后的地面，弹起来卡在了场边的铁丝网上。

一片沉重得令人窒息的寂静里，他慢慢地摸索着站起身，双手握紧球拍，摆出了一个不太标准的接发姿势。

幸村死死盯着对面的半场，手上不停顿地继续开球。

他的球路依然毫不留情。那些离得较远的球不二碰也不去碰，而判断会跟身体有接触的则会在最后一刻被惊险避开。

也不知过了多久，就在这种危险的走钢丝游戏眼看要再次崩断柳莲二的理智之弦时，不二的手突然动了——普普通通地双手持拍，挥拍，截住了连续不断的球影中的一个。

力度不大也没有多少旋转的球平平地飞过球网上方，落地弹了两下停在了幸村的脚边。

那是一个初学者水平的回球。

但他已经没有去接的必要了。

“切原，”

幸村直接跨过球网来到不二面前，抽走他手里的拍子，握住那只僵硬的右手，牵着依然无知无觉的人，稳稳地往场边长凳走去。

“去队医那里拿个急救包来。”

**——你的回答，我听到了。**

——————自问自答 END———————

大概就是这样一个莫名其妙且不太快乐的故事。

为了防止不太好懂，不二和越前幸村都不同，他是在没有完全摆脱YIPS的状态中回击的。剥夺感知和无限放大感知的对抗结果最终是不分胜负x

就突然很想写一下当你是自己人才痛下杀手的主上，大概就是我对这两个人关系另外一面的理解了。严格来说考虑到时间点这算是资敌行为（？）不过也正因此不二最终选择了立海而不是冰帝，去找寻他缺少的东西，这就又是另外一个故事了，立海之神今天也没做亏本买卖（x

这篇唯一的笑点可能就只有日常欺负女婿，历史性的重要事件白石同学居然不在场，他在盯着日常闹着要吃章鱼烧的小金吃早饭。（你对现在进行时的威胁一无所知.jpg


End file.
